Aaron and Emily: Into the Woods
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The Hotchner family plans a camping trip. Yes, even after what happened on the case. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Aaron and Emily. Kay, I'm already freaked out by the woods, my grandparents house is surrounded by them but this, yeah. Good thing I don't go camping. Bugs and now serial killers. Now, I already had the idea for the lovely Hotchner family to go on a weekend camping trip and this episode gave me the motivation to go through with it. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and baby Reid, who FINALLY has a name, thanks to Katie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled. "We'll be staying in a cabin, Emily. It's not like we'll have our nine month old daughter sleeping on the ground."

Emily huffed. "I know but,"

"Jack's really looking forward to this."

Emily glared at her husband. "Not fair. You know I can't say no to him." Aaron just grinned at her. "Alright, fine. We'll go camping."

Aaron's grin grew. "You have no problem with the woods when we're working but you can't go camping with your family."

Emily gave Aaron a look. "Think of all we see when working. You're lucky I leave the house."

"It's an apartment, actually." Aaron said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't make me smack you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw Aaron step out of the locker room and held back a groan. It's a good thing she was married to him.

"It should be illegal for you to dress like that." Emily commented to Aaron.

Aaron laughed. "So you said during the Alaska case. But I can't exactly go walking around the woods in a suit, now can I?"

Emily shrugged. "I suppose not. You're just lucky I can control myself around you."

Aaron nodded. "Right, if I remember correctly, it was that control of yours that led to our daughter."

Emily cleared her throat. "Don't we have a plane to get to?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"There had better be a road leading to the cabin. I am not trekking through the woods. Not after this case. And we can't leave Jack outside alone, even if we're right there, just no. And,"

Aaron tried not to roll his eyes as Emily listed off everything they could and couldn't do while on their camping trip. Yes, the case had made him rethink the idea but Jack was looking forward to it and the family hadn't been on a trip together, ever.

"Emily," Aaron said, stopping his wife's rant. "we are going to be just fine. The cabins on the camp ground are close, there's a path right up to the front door and of course we won't leave Jack alone." he took Emily's hands. "If it's stressing you out this much, we don't have to go."

Emily sighed. She was, in all honesty, freaked out about the trip because of the case and the unsub getting away but she'd heard Aaron talking to Jack about it on the phone and both her boys were so excited about it.

"No," she said softly. "we'll still go. I know how much you and Jack are looking forward to this and I really think Bethany will enjoy it too. I just have to remember that we won't be in the unsub's territory and that we're both trained agents. We'll be okay."

Aaron searched Emily's eyes, checking to see if she was putting up a brave front. "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's our first trip as a family, we're not backing out now."

Aaron nodded as well. "Alright, then let's finish packing so we can get the kids from Sean's place."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked out onto the cabin porch a few days later and smiled at his family. Emily was sitting on the porch swing with Bethany in her arms and Jack curled up against her side. She was talking softly to both of them as the sun set over the hill in front of the cabin.

"And the little boy and girl were so brave that they walked right up to the bear and asked for their apples back." Emily said. "The bear was so impressed by their bravery that he kindly gave the apples back and let the little boy and girl go home."

"Tell it again, Emmy!" Jack said happily.

Aaron stepped forward. "Maybe after dinner, Jack. Why don't you take Bethany inside?"

Now that Bethany was almost nine months old and better at holding on when being held, Aaron and Emily let Jack carry Bethany from room to room if he wanted or they asked. They were still a little reluctant around stairs but Jack was great with his sister.

"Okay Daddy." Jack said before hopping off the swing. He carefully took Bethany from Emily and made his way past Aaron. "Come on Annie, food time!"

Aaron watched the two vanish inside before sitting next to Emily. "How are you holding up?"

Emily leaned into Aaron side as he slid his arm around her. "I'm alright. Once I stopped focusing on being nervous and started focusing spending time with you and the kids, it made it a lot easier to enjoy myself."

Aaron kissed the side of Emily's neck. "Good, I'm glad."

"Daddy! Emmy!" a small voice came from inside. "Food time!"

Aaron laughed. "Our son calls."

Emily laughed too. "We should go before he comes looking."

Aaron stood and helped Emily up too before they headed into the cabin.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Let's see if you all picked up on what I wrote at the end there. Katie got it, after making a crack out Aaron and Em having sex outside. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
